


Santa Baby's

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has to go undercover at Santa Baby's, a ladies only nighclub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Baby's

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Santa Baby's  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 1,040  
>  **Warnings:** Gen or Preslash (if you have your slash goggles on) :D  
>  **Summary:** Dean has to go undercover at Santa Baby's, a ladies only nighclub.  
>  **A/N:** written for the prompt 'santa baby' for Festive Prompt Cards at nekid_spike

Dean stopped his pacing and eyed the box in Sam’s hands warily. “What’s in the box, Sam?”

Sam rolled his eyes heavenwards as he placed the box on the dresser. “What do you think it is?”

With a great show of reluctance Dean carefully opened the lid. He hooked a finger around the garment and raised it out of the box. “Oh, hell no! There’s no way I’m wearing this!”

“You have to wear it, Dean. It’s the costume. Everyone who works at _Santa Baby’s_ has to wear it.” Sam tried not to think about his brother in the sexy outfit as he quickly reminded him, “Besides it’s for the case. Two people are missing.”

“But look at it, Sammy.” He waved the offending garment in the air. “There’s no way it’s going to fit even if I wanted to wear it.” 

Sam’s eyes watered from trying so hard not to laugh. He really did try but the look on his brother’s face was absolutely priceless and he couldn’t stop himself from laughing out loud. “It’s fine, Dean. I’ve seen bigger guys than you wearing it.”

“Oh really? Then why aren’t you the one who has to wear this... this...” Dean was at a loss for words. Sam couldn’t seriously expect him to put on what he had laughingly called his costume... could he? It was inhuman and the vilest of tortures.

With a great deal of effort Sam fought back the laughter and sighed loudly. “It’s not my fault the owner asked for you personally. I’ll leave you to get... dressed.” With a snicker he walked towards the door. 

Dean glared at Sam’s retreating back. He wouldn’t put it past his brother to have bribed the owner of the ladies only nightclub into picking him... the bitch. He wasn’t sure if he meant his brother or the owner. Possibly both.

“I can’t believe I have to do this.” Dean muttered as he began to remove his clothes.

Two missing persons wasn’t usually something that would capture their attention and warrant a look see but a couple missing on the same date every single year for three years in a row raised a few red flags.

A deep red flush stained Dean’s cheeks as he stared at himself in the full-length mirror. _Why would any self respecting man not only wear something like this but go out in public willingly?_ Dean turned his back on the mirror and reached for the hat. He quickly plopped the Santa hat on top of his head before he pulled at the waistband of his thong. He glanced at himself again. He couldn’t do it, he couldn’t go out like this. There was just no way. _What if someone made a pass at him? What if someone didn’t?_ Dean honestly couldn’t say which thought terrified him more.

A loud knock shook him out of his thoughts. “It’s time.”

Dean swallowed hard, gave his hat one last adjustment before he opened the door to see a wide-eyed open-mouthed Sam standing before him. 

When Sam started to speak Dean glared and pointed a finger at him. “Don’t say a word.”

A snickering sound issued from Sam’s throat as he made a zipping motion across his lips.

 

Hours later Dean stood in the middle of the dressing room, his feet hurt, his head pounded and he knew he really should feel relief it was all over. But the realization that he hadn’t needed to do it at all wouldn’t quit running through his mind. “I did this for nothing.” He shuddered as he remembered the catcalls and the many, many hands that had grabbed and swatted at his ass as he walked by. 

“No, not for nothing, Dean. We found out the people weren’t technically missing. They were mostly younger couples who had eloped to the next state with a more relaxed view on marital age.” Sam flipped the hair out of his eyes. “I still can’t believe the Santa Baby dancers were helping them.”

“Me either. It would have saved my ass a lot of grief if at least one of the dancers had said something way before now.”

Sam shook his head. “You know they couldn’t do that, Dean. Everyone of them were all sworn to secrecy.” At the look on Dean’s face Sam rushed to continue, “Isn’t it great that it turned out the way it did? There wasn’t a demon or anything supernatural. I mean look no one died. That’s got to count for something, doesn’t it?”

It looked as if the scowl resting on Dean’s forehead might be permanently etched on his face. “I wore a Santa Claus thong, Sam.”

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose and nodded his head. He was positive he would never get the picture of Dean in the red Santa hat and matching thong out of his mind. “Yes, you did.” At the dark look his brother was giving him Sam sighed. “What do you want me to say?”

“The next time something like this happens you wear the ridiculously skimpy outfit and I’ll be the one fully dressed and trying not to laugh.” 

At the pouty look on Dean’s face he almost laughed again but stopped himself just in time. “It’s a deal.” As he watched his brother begin to gather up their things Sam couldn’t help but wish he’d had the foresight to get pictures of Dean in the Santa outfit. Seeing his brother dressed like that had seriously made his year. And then it dawned on him. The nightclub had to have had cameras set up. He could get it on video! He became almost giddy with excitement as the thought occurred to him. 

_But how was he supposed to get it with Dean being none the wiser?_ “We have to make one stop before we leave town.”

Dean slid his gun inside the bag before he turned to face his brother. “Why?”

“We have to return the costume.” With a wicked gleam in his eyes Sam added, “Or did you want to keep it?”

Dean shook his head vehemently, grabbed the bag and walked towards the door. “No.”

With a secret smile on his face Sam followed Dean out of the room.


End file.
